Detention
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: I think the title says it all.You'll have to read to find out what it's about. Azureshipping!As usual.Please READ & REVIEW!


**DETENTION**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

**AN:**Hy everybody! I know that I should be updating "Blood Red Sunset" and not bringing out yet another one-shot. But I can't help myself! I get an idea and I have to write it down! I got this in the middle of the night. I should have been learning for my next EnghlishLiterature exam, but I kept thinking what my future sister-in-lawtold me happened to her. She got in detention, and there was the boy she had been chrashing on for years! And he asked her out!

She was more then happy,even thought my fiance grounded her for the rest of the week (it was her 8th detention this month...)

Well anyway, this story is slightly different then my other stuff.

Different means not TOO mushy, fluffy, etc. Those who know me know what I mean, he, he...

Um,OK. The third chapter of "Blood Red Sunset" is almost finished. I tried following the advice I got from **Kikoken** and use more descriptions and less dialogues. Well I TRIED.

You'll tell me if it's good or not.

Anyway enjoy this little one-shot and hope with me that my inspiration will come back soon and let me finish that third chapter.

Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned it Kaiba and Atem would have better things to do then duel all the time and Serenity wouldn't exist.(No offense Serenity fans, I just can't stand her)

Ok, on with the show!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I sighed as I walked to the English-literature classroom. I just can't believe I got detention! And because I wrote a poem! A POEM! It is litrature class, and poems are a part of literature! The teacher hates me, I'm sure of it! She hates me because I write better poems and because I'm waaay prettier then her! Ha!

I sighed again. Berating the teacher and trying to convince myself that she hates me won't help anyone. I wonder if I'm the only one in detention today. I probabaly am, Joey's upsent today...

I reached the classroom and walked in without bothering to knock.

Then I heared a voice I never dreamed of hearing in detention.

"Don't you have any manners, Gardner? You knock before entering!"

Kaiba. **Seto** Kaiba. **The** Seto Kaiba. Former World Champion in dueling, CEO of his own multi-billion yen corporation, teenage genius and sole guardian of his younger brother, Mokuba.

Just what the Hell is HE doing in DETENTION?!

I came over and sat down in a chair next to him. I looked at him for a moment before voicing my confusion:

"Kaiba, what are you doing in detention?"

He glared at me. He **glared** at me. What the hell is wrong with that guy? I ask him a simple question and he glares at me! But before I could say anything he opened his big mouth and spat at me:

"Don't answer a question with a question! That's rude!"

What question? He asked me something? Oh, I guess I didn't hear it. But before I could stop myself:

"You asked a question?"

Great Gardner. Just great. Now I'm in for it. He's gonna glare me in an early grave. But to my suprise he just sighed.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

I grinned sheepishly at him.

"No, sorry. I was lost in thought."

He nodded his head and turned back to his book. But I wouldn't have that. I needed to talk, and I needed to **now!**

"So Kaiba, why are you here?"

He looked at me and shrugged.

"A few days ago, that bi we call a teacher, asked me out. I, of course, downright refused. And now she found a way to get back at me. I wasn't paying any attention in her class today—not that I ever do – she ordered me to detention. Not a big problem, I don't have any meetings today, my free day, her luck. But I'm gonna sue her anyway..."

He finished, smirking dangerously. But wait a sec! Sue her? He wanted to sue a teacher because she ordered him to detention? Can he do that?

"Ummm...How can you sue a teacher for ordering you to detention...?"

He looked at me again and smirked. Uh-oh, not a good sing, not at all. For the teacher anyway. I couldn't help myself and smirked back at him. His smirk widened slightly before he answered my question:

"I'm not gonna sue her because I got detention. Heared of something called sexual harassment? Let's just say that my lawyer is going to make it look so bad she'll never find a job IN or NEAR Tokyo ever again..."

Sexual harassment? Well, I guess that could work. All the way better for me! A bi less in the school.

As if it's not enough to listen to the cheerleaders spat at me for actually KNOWING Kaiba personally I had to stand a stupid teacher not liking me, or having something against me, probably because I know Kaiba as well.

I swear he's not worth it!

"So Gardner, why are you here?"

Huh? He asked something again! What is it? Oh, yes!

"Um...I wrote a poem in her class and she didn't find it in any way apropriate for the class..."

He looked a bit confused. Kaiba looking confused... Kaiba is never confused... He always understands everything! What the Hell is going on here?!

"And how is that reason for detention?"

I just sweat-dropped and laughed sheepishly:

"It was in German..."

This time he laughed... Kaiba laughing! Wow, what a day! I guess I'm dreaming, this is all an ilusion, shadow-magic, this isn't Kaiba but an imposter or I'm simply gone insane. I'll take the last possibility – I'm insane!

But he does have a beautiful laugh.

He looked at me again.

"And you wonder that you got detention. An German poem in English class... Realy! But let's hear that poem of yours shall we?"

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks as I thought about reading my poem aloud to ... HIM...

Even the thought seemed impossible. HE wanted to hear MY poem...

"You know Gardner, I AM fluent in German. I'll understand it, don't worry."

Why do have the feeling that my face looks like my baby cousin's when he sits on his ... well you catch my drift... I hope...

Ok, I know that Kaiba is fluent in German, it's kaiba we're talking about here. It's not only German he's fluent in either. There are several other languages like English (that's the reason he's no need to pay attention in that class, I could bet he knows it better then that stupid teacher, anyway), Spanish, French and Italian as well. (don't ask me how I know all of this, I just know it, ok?)

But I still don't understand why he would like to hear my poem. And I don't really have any desire to let him hear it. I mean, hello, why should I, we're not even friends...?

"Gardner, I'm still waiting..."

Now I'm frustrated... All of this thinking will just get me a headache and I have no desire whatsoever to walk around with a pain throbbing head.

He has won, as usual... I'll read it...

"Ok, ok, I'read it. Just listen.

_Die Sonne schickt einen letzten Gruß_

_Verschwindet langsam am Horizont_

_Und sie trifft sich mi dem Abendstern._

_Ist jetzt wirkich schluß?_

_Ist nur die Zeit vorbei?_

_Ist die ganze Welt dunkel und menschenleer?_

_Lachen und träumen dass kann ich ncht mehr,_

_Ist es was uns bleibt nur Einsamkeit?_

_Mit der Sonne singt mein Stern,_

_Sehe ich ihn jemals wieder?_

_Und mein Herz schlägt schnel, viel zu schnel,_

_Das Glück ist weit entfernt._

_Meine Träume fliegen zu dir,_

_Wenn sie landen ezählen sie von mir._

_Du kannst sie ganz leich berühren,_

_Doch reg dich nicht auf_

_Denn die Sonne geht endlich wieder auf!_

That's it! Nothing special really!"

I feel slightly embaressed. I read it to someone who actually understood what it said. I wonder if he'll now laugh at me... Probably, we're talking about Kaiba here...

But he suprises me yet again.

"That was good, Gardner. You are talented. But it's not really about sunset, ne?"

Well, he did understand it afterall. I'm slightly suprised. But just slightly. I mean he's Kaiba, he undestands everything.

"No, it's not about sunset. The sunset is just a metaphor. For death, or the loss, like with the star. But not the loss of the star, but reather of someone who is important, or something... But there is always a new day, the sun comes out every morning, and goes down every evening, just like the sun, there's always a new evening star. The time from the dawn till the dust represents the life, the sun and the evening star represent livig beings, someone important.

We lost that person, their life ended, or the time we had with them, but maybe, no ther SURE is someone else out there just waiting for us..."

He smiled at me. Kaiba smiled at ME... My heart fluttered in my chest... There's always a new dawn, a new evening star, is Kaiba mine? Can he heal the emptiness and the ache Atem leaved in my heart when he left?

I'm not sure but I'm willing to try and find out...

The teacher that sent us to detention entered the classroom suddenly and anounced that the detention is over.

Have we really been talking for 45 minutes?

"Well Miss Gardner, I hope you have learned not to write German poems in English class.

Mr.Kaiba one more question. Would you join me to dinner tonight?"

Man, she doesn't give up, does she? I wonder about Kaiba's reaction, but I'm not so sure if I want to really know...

"You really have some nerve! Askning me out in SCHOOL and in front of my GIRLFRIEND! Don't you have any diginity?! I'm your student!"

Girlfriend?! What, where, who?!

OK, it's not that I'm now interested in his lovelife, or his girlfriend for that matter. No, not at all.

Man, I don't even soud convincing to my own ears...

"What girlfriend, Mr.Kaiba?"

Now THAT is a good question...

Kaiba reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest.

Now I know what he's planning...

I don't know if the teacher heared me gasp or not, but I guess I'll just play along. Heh, Kaiba's girlfriend, me? You've got to be kidding me! But SHE doesn't know how our relaionship to each other really is, maybe it'll work...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**AN: **I decide to end it here even if I have planned an different ending. Maybe I'll write an sequel, it's of course up to you.

Review and tell me what you think, and vote for or against a sequel.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Jamin Kaiba


End file.
